1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a convection oven incorporating an open coil heating element arranged in an air flow path for the oven.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize open coil heating elements to heat oven cavities. In general, multiple heating elements are provided within a single oven cavity for use in connection with balding, broiling and/or clang modes of operation. It has also been proposed in the art to incorporate a fan within the oven cavity to enhance the flow of heated air in order to provide for a more uniform temperature distribution within the oven.
Regardless of these known prior art arrangements, there exists a need for further enhancements in the heating of the air flow for a convection oven. More specifically, there exists a need in the art of cooking appliances for a convection oven arrangement with enhanced pre-heat capabilities. In addition, there exists a need for a convection oven heating arrangement which minimizes non-linear air flow patterns so as to optimize the overall heating characteristics of the system.